


wish you were here

by exarite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward First Times, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexting, Snapchat, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Prompt: Muse A and Muse B send explicit photos of themselves to Muse C through a dating/social media app::It’s Sasuke’s fault that he chose to study in Oto University. He left Naruto and Sakura behind in Konoha, what did he expect to happen?





	1. Chapter 1

 

He's alone in his dorm room when he gets the notification on Snapchat.

**Dobe has sent you a snap**

Sasuke glances at it, and then turns back to his readings with a slight frown. His hand twitches towards his phone but he forces the motion into a turning of the page, his eyes set on the highlighted text. It's probably a streak snap. He can't afford to get distracted.

His phone lights up again, and despite all of his self control, Sasuke's eyes still dart towards his screen once more.

**(Cherry Blossom) Annoying(Cherry Blossom) has sent you a snap**

Sasuke reaches out without thinking but he quickly catches himself, drawing his hand back to flatten his hand on top of his book. He takes in a deep breath and releases it. So what if the two of them had sent him snaps one right after the other? They were probably with each other right now, doing something fun. He didn't have time for fun right now. He was studying.

He swallows and then glances at the time. 11:43 PM. Something curls inside of his chest, a monster of jealousy and hurt, and Sasuke isn't quite sure who he's jealous of. Sakura, of being able to bask in Naruto's sunshine joy, his endless support and belief, his glorious tanned skin and loud laughter? Or maybe Naruto, who had the pleasure of Sakura's company and quick wit, her gentle hands and sweet blushes, and the raging passion behind forest green eyes?

He pushes down the thoughts of his two best friends. He has no right to be hurt thinking of the fun they were probably having. He was the one who chose to leave after all and chose to attend Oto instead of Konoha. So what if they were probably having a movie marathon right now, or eating out in Denny's or something. So what?

Sasuke's just about ready to turn off his Wi-Fi when a text comes through.

**Naruto: Check ur snaps teme**

He pauses. Just as he does, he gets another notification from Snapchat, this time from their group chat.

Sasuke's lips thin and he gives one last glance at his readings before he gives up and unlocks his phone. He doesn't bother replying to Naruto's text, choosing instead to go straight to his snap. He doesn't know quite what he's expecting when he presses it, he isn't thinking really beyond a mild annoyance, but the moment he opens the snap, his eyes widen and he drops his phone with a strangled choke.

His phone clatters on his desk, shocking him, and Sasuke finds himself gaping at his screen back on his inbox. The timer has already ticked down, the snap gone, and the small text that prods him to replay it screams at him.

Sasuke swallows, his throat suddenly dry. He must have been seeing things. That was the only explanation. It was impossible… Naruto wouldn't have sent him something like that, and Sakura wasn't the type to… He reaches out to his phone, and this time, his hands are steady, and he's ready when he presses replay. 

The picture opens again and once more, Sasuke finds the breath caught in his throat, his heart stopping and his eyes wide. He wasn't seeing things.

Naruto had actually, honestly, sent him a snap of Sakura shirtless, only in a bra with cards in her hand and a flush on her cheeks. Sasuke's gaze is frozen on his friend's chest, small but perky, the curve of her breasts beautiful over the plain black cloth covering them. If he was thinking straight, he would have thought to look over the picture for more details, for an explanation of why--why was she shirtless in front of Naruto? Why had Naruto sent him a picture? But his only thought was how nice Sakura's boobs were. Sasuke finds that his face is hot and he presses a hand to his cheeks, his breath ragged.

Sasuke swallows. He's warier now as his thumb hovers Sakura's username. If Naruto had sent him a snap like that, what could have Sakura sent him? His finger twitches, and Sasuke forces himself to press down and open Sakura's snap.

The picture opens and Sasuke has to stifle a groan, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth. It's Naruto shirtless and he's leaning back on his hands, displaying miles of golden skin, his stomach taut and abs apparent. He has a mischievous grin on his face, and the camera is angled just so that it's obvious that Naruto is only in his boxers. There's a treasure trail of blonde hair going down his underwear, the black of Naruto's stomach tattoo stark against his skin.

The timer goes down to zero, and this time, Sasuke doesn't hesitate when he presses to replay. He's not so off guard as he was with Sakura's picture, and this time he sees the little details he was looking for. He notices the beer bottles--ugh, they still drink the same stupid brand Sasuke hates-- and the losing hand of cards Naruto has, and an orange clump of cloth that Sasuke is betting is Naruto's shirt.

They're playing strip poker.

Sasuke huffs. Stupid. They're both stupid and drunk.

He goes to their groupchat labelled Team 7 and opens up the snap Naruto had sent to the group. It's nothing as obscene as the earlier pics, just a picture of the table in between him and Sakura, cards spread out and a bottle on other side, both half-empty. And the caption of course.

**'Wish you were here'**

**Sasuke: Idiots. I'm studying. Fuck off.**

It only takes a few seconds before Sakura's bitmoji pops up as she opens their shared group chat.

**(Cherry Blossom ) Annoying(Cherry Blossom ): We miss you too, Sasuke-kun**

Sasuke hesitates, just for a moment, before he sends a heart. He immediately feels embarrassed the moment he does so and locks his phone before he places it face down. Okay. No more. He had to study.

He rubs a hand through his hair and grits his teeth. He can't afford to slack off. There's no one here to compare him to his prodigal brother and Sasuke's only enemy is himself, yet he still finds himself losing somedays. He needs to get better. He needs to be the top of his class.

A series of pings and vibrations from his phone distract him and Sasuke grumbles slightly. He's still so weak for them. He flips his phone over and blinks in surprise at the series of snaps that Naruto has sent him. 

He opens them.

_"Watch," Naruto mock whispers to the camera, his intoxication obvious in his giggles. The camera shakes for a moment before it focuses on Sakura. Her pink hair is loose over her face, an expression of utmost concentration on her features as she stares at the cards in her hand. The camera drops down to Naruto's hand, a royal flush, before it goes back to Sakura._

_It zooms in just as Naruto displays his set, perfectly capturing Sakura's look of horror._

The next snap automatically plays, and it's just a 6-second picture of Sakura glaring at Naruto, her eyes deadly even with the haze of alcohol. Sasuke's lip twitches into a small smile.

The next video plays and Sasuke's jaw drops.

_Slowly, in an unknowingly seductive motion, Sakura ducks her head, her cheeks flushed with an embarrassed red before she reaches behind her. Naruto's breathing deepens as Sakura unhooks her bra, clasping it to her chest with one hand before she slips off the straps in a slow and sensual motion. She tosses her bra to the side and then looks up at the camera through her eyelashes, her eyelids half-lidded._

_"Drop your hands, Sakura-chan," Naruto rasps, his voice shaky._ (The video continues, and Sasuke has never been more glad that Snapchat has updated their video-feature instead of cutting them off automatically at 10 seconds.)

_Sakura presses her hands closer to her chest and it only accentuates the swell of her boobs before she slowly brings them down to her lap, revealing her perky breasts._

_"Oh my god," Naruto whispers_ (and Sasuke echoes him, albeit in his head). _He doesn't do anything as crude as to zoom in to Sakura's boobs_. Sasuke is glad for it, only because Sakura's flustered, embarrassed expression is still seen and fuck, she's so cute, and she's so hot, and Sasuke hates her a little for it.

It's not the first set of boobs that he's seen. He's been in college for a few months now, after all, and there's no shortage of girls who are dead set on getting in his bed but--

This is Sakura. Sakura, one of his best friends. Sakura, the dork, with her too large forehead that she had finally grown into, and her girly girl ways that had evolved into who she was now--one of the boys, athletic and fit and fierce, yet still very much an attractive woman. 

Sakura, with her pert breasts and cute nipples, and her shy, flustered smile.

His hands shake as he messages Naruto.

**Sasuke: Why are you sending me this?**

Naruto quickly responds.

**Dobe: bcos weve always to see it n i didnt wan tu to miss out**

God. Sasuke hates texting him while he's drunk. Naruto's sober texts are already bad enough, he has to deal with the idiot drunk also? He hesitates, just for a moment, before he sends another message.

**Sasuke: Sakura doesn't mind?**

There's a pause, and it's enough to make Sasuke worried. He leans back into his chair and presses a hand on the swell of his cock in his pants. He groans to himself, so so thankful that he's alone in his dorm. When he closes his eyes, all he can see is Sakura's bare chest, the swell of her breasts and the curve of her shoulder, her neck, flawless, unmarked skin, and the muscles in her arms, toned from the gym. His cock throbs and Sasuke can't help it, he squeezes slightly.

Was it bad to masturbate to thoughts of your friend? Probably.

His phone vibrates and Sasuke's eyes shoot open. It's a snap from Sakura this time and Sasuke licks his dry lips. He opens it and he didn't know it was possible, but his dick gets even harder. He groans sligthly. It's a selfie, and it's not uncommon for Sakura to send him pictures of herself, but--but she's still shirtless, still bare before his eyes, and the camera is much closer now and Sasuke can see everything. There's a mole on her right boob, and Sasuke finds his mouth watering at the thought of putting his mouth on her and fuck, he really shouldn't be fantasizing about her.

**(Cherry Blossom ) Annoying(Cherry Blossom ): I don't mind**

Between the three of them, Sasuke should be the one with the most rationality left in him, yet all of that has left his brain. He hasn't drank a bit, but he feels like he's drunk. All the blood has rushed down to his cock, and it's his only defense for his next message.

**Sasuke: Wish I was there.**

The reply comes instantly.

**(Cherry Blossom ) Annoying(Cherry Blossom ): What would you do if you were here?**

Sasuke chokes out a dry laugh. Was he really about to start sexting Sakura? Because it sure as hell seemed like he was. He stews over a possible reply. He's not quite bold enough to push through. Sakura was the one with brave moments, and Naruto was the reckless one between the three of them. Sasuke always thought out his moves. 

**Sasuke: Beat you all in strip poker**

He sees her read the message and he almost huffs in disappointment when she doesn't immediately reply. He presses his phone under his chin and shakes his head at himself. Control yourself, Uchiha, he berates himself. He's better than this. 

A minute later, his phone vibrates and he immediately opens it. It's a snap from Sakura. 

_There's laughter, Sakura's high-pitched giggles a contrast to Naruto's wild bursts of laughter. He has his hands on his boxers, a mischievous grin on his face before he winks at the camera. The swell of his dick is obvious through his boxers, fully hard and tenting the material._

_"Don't be sad if I'm bigger than you," Naruto taunts_ (and Sasuke rolls his eyes, scoffing slightly), _before Naruto pushes his underwear down. His cock bobs up back to his stomach, just as beautiful as the rest of him, tufts of blonde pubic hair peeking through, a contrast to the black ink of his swirling tattoo_. _Sakura squeals, and the camera shakes before the video cuts off._  

He just saw his best friend's dick. Sasuke tries not to laugh hysterically. Fuck. It's unfair. Naruto probably _is_ bigger than him. And god, now, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Sakura's breasts _and_ Naruto's dick, and what he'd do to get his mouth on either of them. He should be studying. He really should be studying.

**Dobe: no proff ur bigger than me??? Its acceptedd that I have bigger dic now**

Sasuke groans out loud and cover his face. God. He couldn't believe these two were his friends. He drops a hand over his crotch and tentatively rubs himself over his sweats. What harm could it do, anyway? He's seen them. What was letting them see him?

**Dobe: (Chicken )(Chicken )(Chicken )**

Sasuke's eye twitches.

Before he knows it, he's pushing down his sweats and pulling out his dick from his pants. He doesn't give himself the time to doubt or think, and just wraps a hand around his dick, the other holding his phone to a snap a pic. He sends it.

He watches with stunned anticipation, disbelief at himself, as the arrow changes, revealing that Naruto has opened it.

He almost drops his phone when it starts to ring.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Facetime**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sasuke tells naruto and sakura what to do and they get it going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly PWP... twice as long as the first chapter... lmao....
> 
> still no physical sasuke but shruggie
> 
> anyway, this chapter contains narusaku loving and sasuke jerking off.
> 
> happy birthday sakura???

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Facetime**

Sasuke stares.

He gapes, his eyes wide and his grip tight around his phone, knuckles white. The phone vibrates in his hand, taunting him, _teasing_ him. Sasuke can't help but let himself imagine the possibilities, of what exactly could and would play out if he were to answer the call.

The call ends, as if telling him it was done with Sasuke's indecision and hesitation and a part of him immediately panics. He forces it down. It would be stupid to answer. It would just escalate whatever it was that was happening, and Sasuke had no intention of following through with whatever this is… did he?

The phone starts to ring again, the cheerful strains of Naruto's ringtone vibrating his phone and once more, Sasuke thinks fuck it and picks up.

He's immediately greeted with Naruto's stupid grin and he scowls automatically.

"What?" he snaps, "I'm studying."

Naruto scoffs and rolls his eyes, immediately seeing right through him. "Are you? Really?" Sasuke's mouth slams shut and he glares at him, but Naruto doesn't even deign to give him a response. He switches the camera instead and Sasuke's mouth immediately dries at the sight of Sakura in only white cotton panties, low on her hips and just the hint of pink hair on the edge. She's flushed a delicious red, her smile relaxed as she wiggles her fingers at the camera.

There's no 10 second limit counting down anymore, and Sasuke is free to stare as long as he pleases at Sakura's bare body, her breasts, and her flawless skin toned with hard muscle.

"He's staring at you, Sakura-chan," Naruto snickers, and dissolves into giggles, the camera shaking slightly. Sakura reddens and she covers her breasts, suddenly shy, so reminiscent of her younger self before she learned to stand up for herself. Unlike before, Sasuke isn't filled with annoyance and the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he wants to reach towards her and kiss her shyness away and pull her hands away from her chest.

"He has this dumb look on his face," Naruto whispers conspiratorially from behind the phone and Sasuke scowls. He would be glaring at him if he could.

"At least I don't always have a dumb look on my face," he grumbles. It doesn't have any bite, and he hates himself for it a little. "Why are you even calling?"

"Well," Naruto giggles, "One more round until Sakura's naked and I need your help, bastard. I need to win."

Sakura glares slightly, but just like Sasuke's previous comment, it has none of its usual bite.

"What happens if you still lose?" Sasuke asks dryly.

That makes the both of them pause. Sakura has a considering look on her face, one that promises nothing good. Everyone always thinks that Sakura is the innocent one out of the three of them, but Sasuke swears by Sakura's devious moments.

"If you lose, then you have to do something I want."

"Sure," Naruto agrees to Sakura's condition readily, eagerly almost, no hint of hesitation. Sasuke rolls his eyes. This is why Naruto's an idiot.

Predictably, Naruto loses the next round. Sakura grins with triumph, and Sasuke can't bring himself to feel bad for Naruto, not with the promise hidden in Sakura's eyes.

"Damn it, bastard, you're useless," Naruto whines.

Sasuke huffs. "You're just a dumbass."

"What do you want, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks.

She reddens, covering her mouth for a moment. "Kiss me," she blurts out, and both Naruto and Sasuke are struck dumb.

"W-What?" Naruto stutters.

She looks away, a furious blush on her cheeks as she crosses her arms over her breasts. "Fine! Don't!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke hisses and Naruto makes a strangled sound. He crawls over to Sakura, phone lose at his side and all Sasuke can see is a sideways view of the room. There's a beat of silence, and then the audible wet sound of lips meeting once.

Naruto brings the camera back up and giggles. Sakura hides a smile and looks away.

"One more round," Sasuke decides for all three of them. Sakura glances at the camera, and then at Naruto, a delicate eyebrow raised. She nods.

Sakura loses.

Sasuke knows that if he were there, him and Naruto would be exchanging a very significant look at the moment, both in shock that their friend was going to strip off the last piece covering her virtue. As it was, Naruto only furiously shook the phone to express his excitement and disbelief.

Sasuke growled, "Damn it, fix the fucking phone! I want to see!"

Naruto laughs at him, and even Sakura lets out a few embarrassed giggles. Sasuke doesn't care. Fuck them and what they think. He's about to say something again, but thankfully, Naruto ceases with his excited shakes and centers the camera on Sakura.

Slowly, shyly, Sakura lowered her hands to the straps of her underwear. Sasuke holds his breath as she plays with them, hesitating, before she lifted her hips and slowly, so slowly, pushed them down.

Huh. He blinks.

"Huh," Naruto says.

"What?" Sakura says self-consciously, covering herself, hands over her… pink. Pink pubic hair.

Huh.

It's not that he's surprised. He grew up with Sakura after all, and Sakura's hair has always been the same shade of pink from the very first day he had met her. It was an odd color, yes, one that got her teased at times, but it was very much natural. It was still a hot topic of debate among the boys of their high school though, and Sasuke is still somewhat stunned to see that yes, the carpet does in fact match the drapes. He really doesn't quite know what he expected.

"Pink," Naruto says dumbly and Sakura immediately scowls.

"Yeah, what did you expect?"

Sasuke gets the sense that Naruto is about to say something dumb so he quickly pipes up, "One more round?"

"Someone's eager," Naruto snickers and Sasuke scowls. He wishes he could see Naruto's face so he could direct his glare properly, but giving the camera a dark look is close enough.

"But…" Sakura trails off, a flash of a teasing smile on her lips as she gives the camera an expectant look, "Sasuke's still wearing all of his clothes."

Sasuke coughs.

"Oooh, yeah, bastard. Take off your fucking clothes."

Sasuke feels his face heat up and he frowns automatically, annoyed at himself for the base embarrassment. What was there to be embarrassed about, even? They've already seen his dick. He's got a great body.

"Just wanna make sure my dick is bigger," Naruto continues, giggling to himself, and Sasuke immediately makes a face.

"Fuck you," he bites out. Naruto laughs and motions to Sakura to sit beside him, their shoulders pressed up together. There's an awkward hesitation at first, but unsure at sitting so near each other while naked, but they both force themselves to relax and chill.

Sasuke props the phone up on his desk, body hot and aware of their eyes on him, and quickly removes his shirt. While it's up his arms and obscuring his vision, he hears Naruto let out a teasing, appreciative whistle, and he's glad that his face is covered, the embarrassed set to his jaw hidden.

He tosses his shirt aside and stares at his phone. But Naruto and Sakura are looking at the screen, their eyes wide. Sakura is noticeably starry-eyed, her jaw slack as her eyes rove his body. Naruto's lips are parted, and Sasuke watches as his tongue darts out to wet them.

"Your pants, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispers, her voice catching. She reddens, covering her mouth. Sasuke meets her eyes and slowly, brings his hands to the top of his sweats. He hesitates, and he can practically see the both of them hold their breath in anticipation. Spurred on by their response, he pushes his sweats down along with his boxers. His cock is noticeably hard against his stomach, curving a little to the left. He steps out of his bottoms and stands in front of the camera.

Sakura is still covering her mouth, her gaze locked on his dick and Naruto is simply staring. Neither of them say a word. Sasuke clears his throat uncomfortably.

"You're a little thicker," Naruto finally says. He adjusts the camera to show his own dick, still as hard as ever, and just the hint of pre-cum glistening at the top of his head.

Sasuke makes a sound in response, unable to trust in his ability to make actual words, much less sentences.

"So," Sakura squeaks, her voice high-pitched. She laughs nervously. "One more round?"

Naruto quickly brings the camera back up to their faces. Sasuke sits down on his chair, shifting slightly at the feel of cloth against his bare ass. He nods, and Naruto grins. There's no point in another round, all three of them are naked already, and Sasuke knows that this is just an excuse for something more. He should stop whatever this, stop it from getting too far, but he's curious, and his dick is hard and he wants to see how it'll play out.

And so he agrees. Naruto places the camera at the side, easy viewing of the both of them on now opposite sides of the table. The game has already been adjusted for quicker rounds, merely a competition to see who has a better hand every round. It's very, very obvious when Sakura throws it, slapping down a hand mere seconds into being dealt her cards.

She looks up and gives Naruto an expectant look.

Naruto blinks at her. And then sets out a hand of cards that's, well, not great, but good enough. Definitely good enough to beat Sakura when she reveals her hand to be a simple pair of two. It's Naruto's win now.

Naruto makes a low sound and Sakura bites her bottom lip. Sasuke isn't even there but he can feel the tension, thick enough that he's drowning from it, and he can't imagine what it would feel like to be right there with them.

"Can I touch your boobs?" Naruto whispers out in a rush, reckless and head on as always. Sakura bites on her bottom lip and gives him a heated look.  Slowly, she nods. Sasuke stays silent and merely watches as the two of them assess each other. There's a pause before Naruto leans over the low table and reaches out to cup Sakura's right breast. He squeezes it gently, a look of awe on his face.

His arm tenses, ready to pull away when Sasuke straightens up.

"Stop," he says.

Naruto freezes, his hand half an inch away from Sakura's breast.

"Come on, don't just leave it at that," Sasuke says snidely, "Play with her nipples, you loser." 

Naruto and Sakura both turn their heads to give him a shocked look. Sakura opens her mouth to say something, Sasuke doesn't know what, and then--

And then Naruto pinches her nipple and Sakura gasps, a sound of pleasure shocked out of her. Naruto meets her eyes, his lips parted.

"Oh," Sakura whispers. "That's good."

"Yeah?"

"Do it again?"

Naruto swallows, and he reaches out with his other hand, his fingers twitching towards Sakura's other nipple. Sakura lets him, and this time, when he rolls them with his thumbs and pinches and pulls at them, she moans. There's a dark flush over her cheeks, her chest thrusted out to press her breasts closer to Naruto.

"Use your mouth," Sasuke murmurs. This time, Naruto doesn't hesitate. He pulls back and moves the chabudai in between them to the side and then crawls the distance to Sakura. His mouth is on her breast in the next second, a kiss to the mole that Sasuke was just fantasizing about, and then his lips are wrapped around her nipple. "Bite a bit, that's it…"

Sakura whimpers, spreading her legs to accommodate Naruto. Her hand comes up to slide up the back of Naruto's neck, her fingers tangling around his hair. She drops her head back, her eyes squeezed shut as she moans.

Naruto's hand comes down to prop himself up, and his palm lands on Sakura's thigh, high up her leg and just close enough to her core. Sakura moans at that, her leg tensing as her free hand falls on Naruto's, squeezing his hand in an encouraging motion.

Fuck.

Sasuke--Sasuke wants, he wants so much. He's so fucking turned on, but he wishes for nothing more right now than to be there with them, to be able to touch and feel and kiss and taste. This… this telling Naruto what to do and encouraging them along is so close, yet so far from what Sasuke really wants, and it's _not enough_.

"Touch me, please," Sakura begs. Naruto pulls away from her chest to meet her eyes, hazy with lust and want, and he surges up to press their lips together in a heated kiss. His hand slips in between her thighs, and from where the camera is placed, Sasuke can't see anything. But the sight of their bodies together, naked and beautiful, is enough for him and he can't help but finally, finally reach down and take his cock into his hand.

Sakura groans, spreading her legs wider, her hips moving up to meet Naruto's hand. She makes a frustrated sound against Naruto's lips and then pulls away a bit as she grabs at the hand between her legs.

"Don't just--stick it in and out," she hisses, "Just, just rub my clit a bit first."

Sasuke stifles a laugh, his grip loosening around his cock. Naruto seems to hear it though because he turns his head and glares at the camera.

"Shut up," Naruto grumbles and Sasuke smirks. Lazily, he leans back into his chair and strokes. "When you finger her, curl your fingers inside and rub around until you find it," he advises.

Naruto ignores him and turns back to kiss Sakura's neck. Sakura tilts her head, a soft sight of appreciation escaping her lips and her hips twitching as Naruto gets back to playing with her. Naruto must finally be doing something right, because Sakura suddenly stiffens and cries out.

The sound of her pleasure encourages him to keep going. He spits in his hand and resumes the smooth up and down, easy with the wetness of his palm.

"Oh god," Sakura whines, "just like that, Naruto, oh fuck, oh, yes." Her hips move against his hand, her arm tight around his shoulders. Naruto pulls his mouth away from her neck and Sasuke sees the brilliant purpling hickey already stark on her skin. Naruto presses their foreheads together, his eyes roaming over Sakura's face. Her eyes are clenched closed, her mouth open as moans keep spilling out of her mouth.

She finishes with a strangled scream, her fingers digging in to the meat of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto groans a bit. They part, and Sakura looks pleasantly satisfied, a small smile on her lips. She's breathing heavily and staring at Naruto with a mixture of awe and shyness. Her gaze drops to Naruto's dick heavy in between his thighs, hard and straining, practically begging for attention.

"I can--um, suck you off maybe?" Sakura says uncertainly and immediately, Naruto nods eagerly. She laughs at that and even Sasuke's lip quirks up. She glances at the camera, and opens her mouth. She closes it ,frowning a bit, and then tentatively, "Sasuke-kun, can you tell me what to do?"

Sasuke's lazy strokes still and he blinks at the camera. Something hot curls up in his belly at her words. He's already been directing Naruto what to do, and a part of him recognized that he enjoyed it, yes he enjoys this very much, even if he'd rather be touching them himself.

"Hn," he agrees, reverting back to the earlier days of their friendship, at a loss for words. He doesn't want to sound too eager after all. Sakura smiles happily at his token agreement and ducks her head, nodding slightly to herself.

"Wait," Naruto interrupts. He shifts and then stretches to the side to grab the phone. He changes the camera until it's directed solely at Sakura who's looking at it and Naruto with curiosity. "Come here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura moves until she's in between Naruto's spread legs. Her gaze drops to Naruto's dick and she visibly swallows. There's a bit of nervousness in her gaze, but there's never been a challenge that Sakura will back down from, and she's not going to start now.

Naruto adjusts the camera until it's centered on Sakura in between his thighs. She's staring at his dick with an inscrutable expression on her face, eyebrows furrowed over her pretty green eyes. Naruto leans back, his tattoo shifting across the skin of his stomach as his muscles tense. Sasuke takes a moment to appreciate the close up of Naruto's cock nestled cleanly in wiry strands of dark blonde hair, the clear strength hidden in his abdomen and in his thighs. He's not sure where he'd rather be, in Naruto's place or in Sakura's. The appeal is strong for both.

The muscles in Naruto's thighs twitch as Sakura's hands come up to rest on them and he laughs nervously. When she finally reaches out to grasp his cock with one hand, Naruto lets out a surprised gasp. Sasuke scoffs.

"Virgin," he mocks and Naruto growls. He can imagine Naruto's look of offense. Sakura blushes, red blotches of embarrassment harsh on her already flushed cheeks. She lowers her eyes, and Sasuke winces as he suddenly realizes that Sakura must have thought he was talking to her. He's about to convince himself to apologize, but her grip tightens around Naruto's dick and she looks back up, determination shining in her eyes. He didn't know it was possible, but Sasuke's dick hardens and he finds himself even more turned on.

Sasuke holds his breath as Sakura leans forward, opens her mouth, and guides Naruto's dick inside. Naruto groans out loud, deep and masculine, and Sasuke has to cover his mouth to stifle a groan at the sight of her lips wrapped around Naruto. He starts to stroke his own dick again, spurred by the sight and the sound of his friends pleasuring each other.

Sakura approaches cock sucking the same way she approaches a particular tricky problem, or a weights goal she has yet to reach in the gym--with an iron will and a furious need to prove herself strong enough and good enough.

Naruto makes a pained noise, his hand hurriedly coming up to Sakura's head and Sakura pulls back in surprise.

"Teeth," Naruto stutters out and Sakura grimaces apologetically.

"Go slow at first, take your time, be careful," Sasuke tells her calmly, even as his dick throbs in his hand and his heart beats loudly in his ear. Sakura nods and then lowers her head. She takes Naruto in her mouth slower this time, more carefully, yet no less determined.

"Use your tongue," Sasuke says quietly.

Naruto seems to appreciate it with the sound of his gasps and his moans, his curses filling the air as Sakura bobs her head, his cock disappearing past her lips only to reappear slick with saliva. Her eyebrows are furrowed, her eyes closed, frustrated almost as her hair keeps falling onto her face. She keeps reaching up to push it back and Sasuke frowns.

"Hold her hair back, Naruto" Sasuke murmurs and Naruto grunts in assent, adjusting the phone to his other hand as he used his right to sweep Sakura's short hair to the back of her head and hold it back. It has the benefit of giving Sasuke a better view, and it frees up Sakura's hand from constantly pushing her hair back.

"Use your hand with your mouth on him," Sasuke orders Sakura and Sakura's eyes flick up at the camera. It's an inspiring sight, Sakura with her mouth full and looking up at him, eyes glistening slightly with unshed tears. She follows, and starts to stroke Naruto in time with the up and down of her head. Naruto groans, his grip momentarily tightening around her hair and Sasuke sees the moment Sakura's eyes flutter closed, an expression of bliss spreading over her face at the sensation.

Sasuke's breath hitches. Did she like that?

"Focus on the head, Sakura, that's where it feels good," Sasuke breathes out and Sakura pulls away until only the head of Naruto's dick is in her mouth. Her palms swipe and rub just underneath and Naruto moans, louder than his previous ones, his hips thrusting. Encouraged, Sakura repeats the motion, tonguing the slit and her palm rubbing at the border of head and shaft.

Naruto helplessly thrusts his cocks past the her lips, his moans getting louder and louder, caught up in the pleasure.

"Oh god," Naruto groans, long and drawn out, the phone camera shaking and unsteady and Sasuke curses Naruto, "Sak--Sakura-chan, I'm going to--"

Sakura's eyes widen and Sasuke can see the panic as she pulls off, hand jerking at the head and--

Naruto finishes on her face, a loud cry erupting from his lips as spurts land on Sakura's open mouth and cheeks, painting her features. Sasuke's dick _throbs_ at the sight and he squeezes at the base, grunting slightly as he forces himself to hold back and not finish at the same time as Naruto.

Sakura splutters, spitting on the floor as she scrambles away from Naruto. She rubs at her face, her hand coming away sticky and her eyes wide with shock.

There's silence and then Naruto drops the phone with a clatter, the screen turning black. Sasuke hears Naruto move and the loud whine that escapes Naruto's lips.

"I'm sorry! Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!"

Sasuke covers his face. When Sakura starts to laugh, albeit with a hysterical note, it's only then that he relaxes. Naruto starts to laugh too, a little nervously and way too loud, and Sasuke lets himself chuckle. It is kind of funny. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to forget the look on Sakura's face as Naruto came. He snorts.

"So," Sakura giggles, "One more round?"

They're quiet, and then--

"Aw, Sakura-chan, if you want to fuck, just say so."

Sasuke chokes, and then there's the familiar sound of Sakura slapping Naruto up his head with an indignant screech.

"I hate you!" Sakura yells and Naruto squeaks, immediately apologizing and begging for forgiveness. Sasuke covers his face and shakes his head. God damn it.

"I mean--I want to--but you can't just say that, damn it!"

Naruto's pleading immediately cuts off, a strangled sound escaping him and an indistinct jumble of vowels and sounds, literally at a loss of words.

"Do you--do you not want…to?" Sakura trails off uncertainly, and thankfully, Naruto manages to find the words to wheeze out an affirmation that yes, yes he did, very much.

"Okay--okay, that's good--good."

She coughs.

This is a bad idea. This is a _very_ bad idea. Seeing each other naked is one thing, some friendly fingering and a blowjob is another, but sex? Sex is a whole different game. This is the definition of a bad idea.

"Well," Sasuke prods. "Go fuck, then."

The camera jostles as Naruto lifts it from where he's dropped it, and he switches the camera so that Sasuke can see his expression. He can't quite read the look on Naruto's face, it's a mix of excitement and wariness at the same time, and Sasuke feels his own blood hum in anticipation.

"Okay," Naruto breathes dumbly. "Let's do this." He looks away from the camera, his lips parted as he meets Sakura's gaze.

"Okay," Sakura whispers.

Naruto swallows, and Sasuke can see the bob of his throat as he does so. His own mouth goes dry, a brief flash of a fantasy making him want to latch on to the skin of Naruto's neck and kiss and bite until he bruised, red and purple a pretty necklace painted on, a match to the marks on Sakura's own neck.

"Lie down?" Naruto suggests, voice rough and breathless, and Sasuke has to press down on his dick, squeezing it slightly to soothe the ache. It's starting to hurt, he's been teasing himself to the edge and pulling back for way too long, but he doesn't want to finish and then have to look away as he cleans himself up.

There's the sound of people moving, and Sasuke can hear the rustle of bed sheets. Naruto switches the camera and then Sasuke can't help it, he physically groans at the sight of Sakura lying down on what he now recognizes as Naruto's bed in his dorm room. She's spread out like a feast, her legs open and her pussy bare before his very eyes.

Naruto approaches her and reaches out, his fingers sliding over the wet mess of her entrance, the lips puffy and her clit red and begging for more attention. Sakura makes a soft sound of pleasure, her inner thigh tensing.

Unlike earlier when Naruto had fingered her, this time Sasuke sees it when Naruto slides in two of his thick fingers inside of her. It slips in easily and comes out glistening, drenched in her wetness. He pulls his fingers away and wraps the same hand around his already hardening cock. Sasuke's a little amazed that Naruto can get it up again after such a short time and under the influence of alcohol too, but he figures that's what it means to be a teenager.

Naruto presses his bare cock against her entrance, and Sakura's eyes flick up to meet Naruto's behind the camera. Slowly, he moves. His dick slips past her lips and inside of her. Sakura's lips part, a strange expression on her face as Naruto groans. He stops when the head of his cock is just a little bit inside of her, and then pulls out, only to press in again but deeper.

Sakura makes a noise like she's been punched and Naruto stills.

"Are you okay? Does it feel okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura breathes, "Keep going."

Naruto moves, slow and gentle thrusts in and out of her, and low moans are starting to escape Sakura's lips. His free hand comes up and holds on to her hip, and Sakura places her hand over his, interlocking their fingers in a tender motion.

"Bring her legs up," Sasuke orders, increasing the speed of his hand over his cock. They look so good together.

Naruto follows without complaint, releasing his grip on her hip and bringing Sakura's legs up to press them against her chest. It's a little awkward with how he's still holding on to his phone, but Sakura helps him out by wrapping her arms around her legs, keeping herself spread open for him.

This time, when Naruto moves inside of her, his cock goes in deeper. The depth and the change of angle makes Sakura loudly cry out. Her eyes are wide, her grip tightening and her knuckles white.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Naruto grunts. The camera shakes as he thrusts inside of her, his cock coming out of her pussy wet with slick as he starts to fuck into her harder and faster. Sakura moans, and throws her head back, revealing the slender stretch of her neck marked with Naruto's mouth.

"God, just go doggy," Sasuke interrupts, annoyed at the shaking of the camera. Naruto isn't fucking her as well as he can when he has to worry about holding on the phone, and it would be less of a burden if he propped the camera up somewhere.

Naruto pulls out and Sakura whines at the lost but flips over on her hands and knees, thrusting her ass up at Naruto. Her ass is perfectly toned, a result of daily squats, and Sasuke has never been more appreciative of Sakura's lifestyle as he is now.

"Put the phone on the headboard."  
  
Naruto tosses the phone and with a clatter, the camera jolts around before it displays the ceiling. Sakura chokes out a laugh and then fixes it before she props it up on the front. He's greeted with the sight of her hanging breasts and Naruto behind her, smiling at him.

He can't see Naruto's cock or Sakura's pussy, but the sight of Sakura's face as Naruto guides his cock back into her is something he'll never forget. Her eyes slip closed, a groan full of pleasure escaping her. Naruto leans in, pressing deeper inside of her as his chest touches her back and presses a kiss to the back of her ear.

Naruto says something, a murmur straight into Sakura's ears that's indistinct to Sasuke. Sakura's eyes shoot open, her emerald gaze locking onto Sasuke's despite the barriers of screen and distance and Sasuke's breath hitches. His thumb slides over the head of his cock and he has to stifle a groan at the liquid pleasure in Sakura's eyes, wild and hazy, lust and longing directed at him.

Naruto slips his hands into her hair, pink over the golden brown of his fingers, and tugs. Sakura goes with it, her back arching and breasts pushed into the air, until Sasuke can see even the place where they're joined. Sasuke traces over the curve of her breasts, the pink of her nipples, hungry and heated and wanting nothing more than to touch and taste. Sakura's mouth slips open, a loud moan escaping her pretty pink lips and her face contorting in the pleasure.

Out of nowhere, Sakura cries out, loud and shameless, her eyes rolling back into her head and her jaw slack. From behind her, a smug look blossoms over Naruto's features, and whatever it is he must have done, he does it again, and again, and again, his hips rolling and fucking into her until Sakura is sobbing, her eyes scrunched shut, tears brimming at the corners.

Sasuke's grip tightens and he strokes himself, breathing heavy as he watches Sakura tremble and shake in Naruto's arms and the awed look on Naruto's face. He feels the heat in the pit of his belly build, a faint taste of what was to come.

"I told you to keep your eyes on him," Naruto says, voice raspy and sending a bolt of lightning straight into his dick, and that, along with Sakura's helpless whimper is what nearly pushes him to the edge he's been keeping himself for reaching. Naruto's hand moves from her hair to her jaw, sun-kissed skin a play on Sakura's paler neck, and Sakura's eyes flutter open to once more lock on Sasuke.

"Fuck," Sasuke curses, and slows down, pulling himself back from the brink, shuddering slightly as he keeps himself from orgasm. Fuck if he's going to finish before Naruto, fuck. Fuck.

"Tell him how good I'm fucking you," Naruto says, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He's grinning at the camera, face partially hidden by Sakura's. Sasuke _burns_. He wants to kiss the smug look off Naruto's face, wants to respond to Naruto's challenge there, in person, where he can prove himself and show Naruto.

"So good," Sakura moans, "Fuck--Sasuke--" her voice breaks, catching on the end of his name, and Sasuke lets himself close his eyes and imagine her saying his name beneath him or above him, or in his and Naruto's arms, right where she belongs.

"Think you can do better?" Naruto goads and Sasuke's eyes snap open. He glares.

"I know I can, dead last."

"Fuck!" Sakura cries out, "Fuck, just fucking fuck me, jesus, fuck, save that for another day."

Despite himself, Naruto giggles, and Sasuke's lips curl up.

"Rub her clit, you idiot, do something right," he says anyway, and he's sure that Sakura would have glared at him, but then Naruto actually does as he says and reaches down in between her legs, past the pink hair at the apex of her thighs, and she has no more words.

Sakura spasms in Naruto's arms, her chest heaving as she lets out a loud moan. Sasuke's eyes lock on to where Naruto and Sakura are joined, Naruto's dick glistening with Sakura's wetness, her pussy spreading and stretched on his thickness.

"Would be easier if you were here," Naruto groans, even as he makes tight little circles on Sakura's clit, the movement of his thrusts jerky and uncoordinated, yet deep and strong. God, Sasuke wishes he was there. His mouth waters, and he swallows against the want and longing. He can just imagine the taste and the feel of his mouth on Sakura's clit while Naruto thrusts into her, how he would be able to lick down and put his mouth on the length Naruto couldn't quite all fit inside of her. His tongue on Sakura's entrance, Naruto's cock sliding over it as he fucked her.

Or his mouth on Sakura's lips, swallowing her moans, kissing over her neck and her shoulders, sucking bruises and hickeys right beside the marks Naruto has already made as he marked her as theirs. Or fuck, his mouth on her breasts, his hand in between her thighs as he rubbed her while Naruto fucked her.

Sasuke's eye catches on the way Naruto's jaw clenches, his eyes  closed as he groans into Sakura's neck. He lifts his head and bites on his bottom lip, cherry red and moist. Sasuke immediately reworks his fantasy, his eyes caught on Naruto's mouth as he imagines kissing him over Sakura's shoulder, deep and biting, their bodies pressed up tight against her as they touched and moved together, hands everywhere until Sasuke wouldn't be able to tell who was touching who.

"God, I'm so close-s-so close, Naruto, just like that--"

Naruto must be doing something right, because Sakura suddenly stiffens up in his arms, her jaw slack, her body arched and tight against his. Sasuke stares, wide eyed at the beautiful sight, and his dick _throbs_. A second later, she shrieks and Naruto holds her tight in his arms, even as she shakes and trembles and comes down the high of her orgasm.

The clenching of her against him drags Naruto alongside with her and the sight of them together, lost in pleasure, tips Sasuke over the edge. His body tenses, thighs tight against his chair and his grip on his cock milking every last drop as he finishes, spurts of cum leaking and dribbling onto his hand. He groans out loud with Naruto, twin moans that fill his room.

And then there's silence, only the quiet sounds of their breathing echoing into his dorm and Sasuke shudders slightly. The sudden awkwardness of the situation hits him and he has to resist from cursing out loud. Naruto's face is pressed on Sakura's shoulder, his shoulders lifting and lowering as he breathes. Sakura looks pleasantly tired, her eyelids fluttering closed.

Slowly, Naruto maneuvers them. He pulls out first and then with gentle hands, lays Sakura down on her back. Sakura lets him, quietly unresisting, whole body lax and willing. Sasuke swallows down the fantasy of what he could do to her like that, just taking pleasure in her as she looks up at him with a soft smile and lets him do whatever he wants to her boneless body.

Naruto lies down next to her and grabs his phone, the screen jostling and showing glimpses of the room and the sheets and their naked bodies. He lifts the camera and it frames the both of them, white sheets behind them, pillows beneath their head. He leans his head closer towards Sakura and instinctively, Sakura shifts closer, bare skin pressed up against each other as easy as anything. They smile at Sasuke, and something in his chest hurts, a solid pang that goes deep into his organs and wrenches him open. Fuck. He misses them.

"Come home, bastard," Naruto murmurs. Sasuke frowns, his lips thin as he looks away. He looks back just in time so see Sakura give him a sleepy smile as she tilts her head.

"We miss you, Sasuke-kun."

They talk for a few more minutes, soft and quiet, while Sasuke cleans himself up, until Sakura finally nods off. Naruto gives off a loud yawn, and Sasuke finds himself saying goodnight and goodbye.

The moment the call ends, Sasuke is struck by the quietness of his dorm room and the sudden loneliness that wiggles deep into his bones. He closes his eyes and wishes, just for a second, for the solid warmth of Naruto pressed up on his side, and for Sakura's softness cuddled up on his other. He opens his eyes, and instead stares down at his abandoned readings, half-highlighted and half-read. 

He picks up his highlighter and gets back to work.

Once he finishes… He has a flight to book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun, they didn't use a condom :o pls don't follow their drunken example. always have safe sex!!! there r some awkward parts to this because hey, think about, naruto and sakura r both drunk virgins who are best friends, it's bound to be awkward. sex isn't always sexy.
> 
> what happens next??? wait n see (but dont forget that i promised some actual physical action for sasuke so cough cough.)
> 
> is this counted as a threesome??? exhibitionism? shrugs


	3. Chapter 3

 Naruto calls him again the next day and Sasuke hesitates again, just for a second, before he picks up.

"Fuck," Naruto groans into his ear, drawn out for far too long. It's a Pavlovian response the way Sasuke's dick twitches in his pants. He can't help but remember the sound of Naruto's groan when Sakura sucked him off, or when he finally slipped in inside of Sakura.

"What?" Sasuke asks. It comes out raspy, a little broken, and he quickly clears his throat.

"Forgot to fucking use a condom last night," Naruto grumbles and Sasuke's heart skips a beat. Shit. He hadn't even noticed either, too overwhelmed with the sight of his best friends' naked bodies and the newly discovered territory of what they had done, what else they could do, this time with Sasuke.

"Did you—Is she—"

"Sakura's taking Plan B," Naruto assures him and Sasuke sighs in relief. He rubs a hand through his hair, eyebrows drawn together and a small frown on his face. He feels off balance, a little awkward while talking to Naruto after last night.

"Is she okay?" He asks, word thick in his mouth and Naruto laughs, a little too high pitched. Just as awkward as him.

"She seemed quiet. I think she's avoiding me… She's ignoring my texts."

Sasuke covers his face. He clenches his jaw. "I'll try to text her," he says.

"Okay," Naruto says. There's silence, one that stretches out far too long and Sasuke winces. He has never been one to enjoy phone calls and it's precisely for this very reason, this awkward silence where both of them are looking for something to say, and nothing like the comfortable silence that comes from real-life company. It isn't supposed to be like this with Naruto. Naruto never ran out of topics for conversation. This isn't like him. This isn't like them.

"Anyway," Naruto finally says. "I'll go, I guess. Bye, bastard."

"Bye," Sasuke echoes. He hangs up first, and when he does, he finds himself at a loss of what to do.

Fear, solid in his gut, starts to churn. Did they ruin whatever friendship they had because of last night? Should Sasuke have stopped them before it got too far? When exactly was the moment where it crossed a line it shouldn't have? The actual sex, or the blowjob? When Naruto and Sakura had been fully naked, or when Sakura had asked Naruto to kiss her? Or maybe when they started that damned game of strip poker in the first place.

He frowns, his jaw tense as he stuffs his phone into his pants and starts to walk to his next class. What would have happened if Sasuke had ignored their snaps and their texts? Or if he had never picked up? An unpleasant feeling, one too close to jealousy, burns inside of him because something in Sasuke knows that without him, the two of them very well could have just kept going. Even if Sasuke had no hand in last night, he's sure that they would have fucked anyway. And while Naruto and Sakura's friendship would be still somewhat strained because of it, maybe his with them would have been okay.

He can't bring himself to regret what happened though. The sight of their bodies, the fondness and affection, and how hot it was… No. He's wanted both of them for far too long, and he would rather die than admit that, but he finally got the chance to have them.

*

**Sasuke: I'm going to be in Konoha next week**

He watches as Delivered changes to Seen. It takes only a second before Sakura is calling. He picks up and slots it in between his shoulder and his ear. Before he can even get a greeting out, Sakura's already excitedly talking over him.

"You'll be here for my birthday?? Holy shit! When next week? Where are you staying? How long? Do you want us to pick you up at the airport or will Itachi—"

"Sakura," Sasuke cuts her off in mild amusement, voice low. "The 27th. I'm only staying until April 4. If you can pick me up that would be fine, but if not, I can call Itachi."

Sakura squeals in excitement and he winces, pulling his phone away from his ear. "Holy shit!" Sakura laughs, voice fond. "I haven't seen you in so long, that's amazing!"

Despite himself, Sasuke's lips twitch. He looks up at his bland white ceiling and shakes his head.

"I figured that would get you to reply to me."

Sakura goes silent.

"Sorry," she says, after a second of awkwardness. A little sheepish and somewhat withdrawn. "I've been busy."

"Naruto says he hasn't seen you either."

Silence again.

"I have to go, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura—"

The line drops and Sasuke looks at the blank screen, his eyes narrowed in frustration. Damn it.

*

The week before Sasuke's flight to Konoha goes much the same way. Their group chat stays accusingly silent, neither Sakura or Naruto inundating it anymore with pointless commentary on their days.

Sasuke finds that he misses it.

He only really used to share the bare minimum of his life in Oto, but he catches himself sending them random snaps and comments he wouldn't normally have sent had things been normal.

They reply, sure, but only to him. Naruto tries to draw Sakura into conversation over the chat, but Sakura always suspiciously has to go, or happens to go offline once he does. Eventually, the messages peter out. Sasuke can't imagine Naruto actually giving up, especially with Sakura, so he just assumes that someone told him to leave her alone while Sakura cooled off.

He can't help but wonder how exactly his visit to Konoha will turn out. His half-formed dreams and fantasies of all three of them in bed stutter out and Sasuke begins to accept the possibility that he'll have to make things right for the two of them. It's an odd thought, mainly because it's either been Naruto or Sakura to help with reconciliation. Naruto with his easy happiness and friendship and never-give-up attitude. Sakura with her logic and by virtue of being able to take them by the ear and bring them to heel whenever Naruto and he would fight.

He's never been the mediator, but Sasuke can't imagine it being that hard.

  
*

In the end, Naruto and Itachi pick him up. When he asks about Sakura, Naruto only shrugs and frowns. "She said she was busy."

"I would have thought she'd want to see me," Sasuke mutters. His lips twist into a scowl.

"Well, you can try talking to her," Naruto grumbles as he crosses his arms and pouts comically. "I'm not giving up, you know me, but Ino said to give her space so I'll talk to her on Monday."

"After I leave?" Sasuke asks in disbelief. This wasn't in his plans. He was here to see them. Both of them. "That's two weeks since..."

He trails off and both of them flush a bit.

Naruto looks uncomfortable. "Well. Now that you mention it, I’m sure she'll want to see you. She wouldn't ignore you and me the whole time you're here."

Sasuke's lips purse. He doubts that Sakura would shut the door in his face if he were to show up outside her apartment, but just the thought of possibly being rejected was enough to make him hesitate.

But then again, he _is_ only here for a week, and it would be a shame to waste it.

*

“I’m coming!” Sakura calls out, and Sasuke feels his face flush. Memory passes through him, settling hot with arousal at the pit of his belly just as Sakura opens the door. She freezes.

They stare at each other. Sasuke's still thinking about Sakura naked, and Sakura looks a mix of shocked, dismayed, and pleased.

"Sasuke," Sakura breathes.

It's only another awkward moment before Sakura throws herself into his arms, hugging him close, her scent filling his nose. Tentatively, Sasuke's arms raise to hug her back. Sakura lets go and then smiles up at him, shy and sweet. So quickly, it could change into anger. Sasuke is well aware of Sakura's mercurial moods.

It doesn't though, not for now at least.

"Come in," she says and smiles at him. She moves out the way and Sasuke follows her in.

"How've you been?" she gushes, bouncing a bit, and Sasuke smiles thinly.

"Good. Fine. You?"

They sit down on Sakura's couch, their thighs pressing together, and Sasuke looks around them. He takes in all the red and white and has to restrain himself from smiling. She hasn't changed in her decorating tastes, at least.

"I'm alright." Sakura laughs nervously and rubs at the back of her neck. "Where are you staying?"

"Naruto's."

Sakura visibly flinches at that, her lips thinning. She's quiet and Sasuke sighs, uncomfortable.

"What's the problem with you and Naruto?" he asks, and Sakura squirms, looking away.

"It's nothing," she mutters. "Don't worry about it. I'll get over it."

"You won't," Sasuke says confidently. "You always say that but all that does is make it build up until you explode and hit Naruto."

Sakura scowls at him, her teeth gritting, and all Sasuke can feel is smug satisfaction. Her cutesy, sweet routine is gone, the fire back in her eyes.  
You know what my problem is?" she asks, voice hard. "I was a—"

She abruptly stops, shifting away from him and bringing their legs out of contact, her eyes wide and her face red. Sasuke stares at her, and then it sinks in. His lips part and he blinks at her.

"You were a virgin," he states. He had already figured it out based on her reactions to Naruto, but he didn't think it was the reason for her mood. Sakura's expression twists, angry and embarrassed all at once before she turns away, making a move to stand up from the couch.

"Shut up," Sakura says weakly, and Sasuke catches her arm before she can stomp off.

"Sakura," he says simply. He can't find the words to comfort her, he doesn't know what to say in the face of something like this. Somehow, it's enough. Sakura deflates, her shoulders loosening, and she turns back to him.

She doesn't look him in the eye and instead only stares down at his hand on her arm.

"I know it's just supposed to be a social construct or whatever, virginity doesn't mean anything, blah blah blah but..." She stops talking again and closes her eyes. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs, drawing into herself. "It meant something to me. And Naruto was being so…"

"Naruto? Himself?" Sasuke suggests, and they both smile, Sakura's weak and small. Sasuke sighs, and rubs the back of his head. "You know he loves you."

"He loves you too," Sakura says, and makes a face. She looks away again, her cheeks as pink as her hair. Bashful now, so familiar to the way she used to look at him in high school. She releases a frustrated huff of air. "And you know how I feel about you."   
"Do I?" Sasuke can't help but ask, and Sakura meets his eyes. He does. His jaw tightens, and he licks his lips. He hesitates before he forces himself to say, "I…care about both of you. Deeply. More than anyone else."

Sakura snorts and shakes her head. "Yes, Sasuke, we know. You don't have to say it." She looks lighter now though, her weak smile still small but more amused.

Abruptly, she steps in close towards him again and hugs him tight. Sasuke coughs at the strength of it, his face going hot at the muscles he can feel on her arms. He hugs her back, their bodies pressed together.

Sakura pulls away and tilts her face up to look at him. Sasuke doesn't know who initiates it, who leans in, but—

Their lips meet, sliding against each other, warm and wet. Chaste. Then Sakura makes a small noise against his mouth and Sasuke's tongue darts out, quickly turning the kiss heated. He keeps his arm wrapped around her waist, his other traveling up to the back of her short hair and tilting her head so he can kiss her properly, deeper, until they're panting into each other's mouths.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispers, and Sasuke pulls away to kiss her cheek, her jaw, little sweet kisses exactly how Sakura deserves for all the shit he's put her through. All three of them have held so much hurt because of each other, but Sasuke has hurt Naruto and Sakura worse.

He doesn't want to hurt them anymore.

Sakura says nothing more, only kisses him again, her eyes squeezed shut. She's trembling against him, and Sasuke holds her close.

He had always thought—even when he had rejected her back in highschool—that the two of them would always end up together. Not a straight-forward path, but inevitable. She was easy in the way she loved him despite everything, the way his parents approved of her. Even when Sasuke developed feelings for Naruto, he never let himself imagine being with him. It was too complicated. His parents would never agree.

Sakura was safe. When he had left for Oto, he didn't think that Naruto and Sakura would gravitate towards each other, their friendship and easy companionship bringing about things that Sakura's easy affection for him didn't. That the heated competitive turmoil between him and Naruto didn't.

But it did. It only took a few drinks and a few heated dares before the two of them came together, Sasuke abruptly on the outside, yet not, a place he didn't expect or plan to be. He had always thought she'd be waiting for him, stuck in an in-between. He shouldn't have, he knows now.

"You're thinking too hard," Sakura mutters, pulling away to kiss at his jaw. She draws back to narrow her eyes at him, and Sasuke makes a soft sound of protest.

She pushes him and Sasuke goes, his cock twitching at the strength and ease at which she does so. He lays on his back on her couch and stares up at her, appreciative of the way her face falls into her face, her green eyes intense and hot on him.

She's changed so much, he can't help but think. So much more confident, more herself, really owning everything about herself. Maybe it's the gym, maybe it's the way she's excelling in her pre-med, Sasuke doesn't know what exactly to thank but he's grateful anyway.

She reaches down and takes off her shirt, and Sasuke's breath catches, his eyes dropping to her pert breasts covered by her simple bra. He's already seen them through his phone screen, but it's so different to actually see it in real life. Unreal. So much better than he thought.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and Sakura narrows her eyes at him.

"I always thought you were going to be one I gave up my virginity to," she says out loud, and Sasuke's lips part. "I guess not, but I do still want this."

He reaches up to touch her waist, and then glides his hand up her side, delighting in the shivers she makes. He cups her breast and squeezes it, his thumb playing at her clothed nipple. She catches her hand in his, her lips parted, cheeks flushed.

"Do you want me only because Naruto's had me?" She asks, and her tone is even, but there's underlying desperation there that makes Sasuke pause.

He looks up at her and meets her suspiciously bright eyes.

"No," he says honestly. He's always wanted her in some way, just didn't get his head out of his ass early enough.

Sakura sniffs then and reaches up to rub at her eyes, squinting upwards.

"We don't have to do this," Sasuke says gently as he sits up, his hand on her back. She lets him and settles into his lap, ducking her head to plant her face on his shoulder.

"I know," she says into his shirt. He rubs her smooth back, wondering if she's going to say anything about how hard he still is in his pants. "I still want to though. It would be such a waste to have you in my apartment, with me already shirtless, and we don't even end up having sex."

Sasuke snorts.

"I'd rather not have you cry all over me when we do it," he says, and Sakura pinches him in irritation. He smirks, but his next words are gentle. "I don't want you to regret this too."

Sakura pulls away and both of them studiously ignore the evidence of her tears, both in the red rim of her eyes and the wet stain of his shirt.

"I don't regret having sex with Naruto," she says. "It's just the after. I woke up embarrassed and he just wanted to have sex again."

Sasuke winces and Sakura laughs softly.

"But you're right. I don't really feel up for sex right now. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sasuke tells her, even as he shifts, his dick demanding attention. "I think the three of us really do need to talk about this."

"Ugh," Sakura groans. She gets off his lap and grabs her shirt. Sasuke watches with a tinge of regret as she puts it back on, covering up all that lovely bare skin. "I don't want to talk to Naruto yet.

"It's been a week," Sasuke can't help but say, and at her glare, he stops talking. He sighs. "I'll talk to him if you want."

"Will you?" Sakura asks hopefully and Sasuke's lips thin. He nods anyway.

"I will." He says and then frowns. "It's your birthday tomorrow. Were you not planning to invite Naruto?"

"He's invited!" Sakura protests, frowning at him. "Of course he is. Who do you think I am? Ino in 6th grade?"

Sasuke coughs delicately at the reminder of that One Time Ino didn't invite Sakura to her birthday party. Sakura scowls at him.

Sasuke can't help but say, just a little hopefully, his voice forced into an even tone, "We can do other things now maybe?"

"Oh," Sakura says, perking up. She smiles at him brightly. "There's a movie I've been wanting to watch."

Sasuke opens his mouth and then closes it. He sighs to himself.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdlksda i know it used to say 2/3, and im SORRY, but plot and real consequences came instead of Sexy Things Just Happening. sakura and sasuke were supposed to have sex in this chapter too but instead they wanted to have feelings???? wack. realism is shit.
> 
> anyway sasusaku gives me tender af feelings. next chapter is narusasu which has a way different dynamic. MAYBE they'll have sex. and then we can finally have narusakusaku for real 😂
> 
> ALSO IM AWARE IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR SINCE I LAST UPDATED IM SORRY????

**Author's Note:**

> narusakusasu without the sasuke... yet
> 
> i am on [tumblr](http://amor-vitae.tumblr.com)! hmu pls


End file.
